A Grojband Christmas
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: The Christmas season comes around to Peacevillie, and Grojband ends up playing their first Christmas gig! What will Laney and Corey get each other for the holiday season? Read to find out.


A Grojband Christmas

The holiday season rolled around Peacevillie. Everyone was carrying their presents for that "special someone". Snow was covering the roads, and piling up like crazy. Yet, in all this holiday craziness, Grojband paid no mind.

They had been practicing as always, not for a gig, they were just killing time. When Kon finished with a wicked drum solo, and Corey shredding like crazy, they concluded their jam session.

"Well, looks like the Christmas season has come around once again guys." Corey said as he jumped off the stage

"You said it Core. I can't hardly get through a crowd without bumping into at least 10 people." Laney said

"Lucky for us," Kon said

"We got all our shopping done early!" Kin said finishing his brother's sentence

"Great, thanks for rubbing it in guys. I didn't even START mine yet!" Corey yelled irritated

Lanes jumped off the stage, and put her arm around Corey.

"Well, that makes two of us Core." Lanes said smiling

"Something you want to tell me Lanes?" Corey asked

"Ohh, just thinking about how GREAT it will be not heading to school for a while." Lanes said pleased

"You said it." Corey said

"Crap, its Christmas, and I have NO idea what to get Lanes!" Corey thought to himself

"How could I be so forgetful!? I gotta get Core a present! But which one is the perfect gift!?" Lanes thought

Laney took her arm off of Corey.

"Heeyy uhh, Kin, what store did you guys get your shopping done at?" Corey asked

"That new Holiday O Rama place down the street. They practically got everything and anything you two love birds could think of." Kin teased

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Corey and Laney said in unison

They blushed.

"Yeeaahhh, you keep telling yourselves that." The twins said in unison

"Thanks anyway." Corey said

"You gonna get some shopping done for your girrrllffffrrriieennndd?" The twins teased

"Just gonna head out and see what they got." Corey lied as he put on his light brown coat

He put up his hood. The snow was still falling, each flake streaming by swiftly through the mid day sky.

Corey walked through the crowd, that was as big as ever through the Holiday O Rama. The place was completely packed. He took off his hood as he walked in, the snow still blowing through the door.

"Ok, what would be the perfect gift...or gifts for Lanes?" Corey asked himself

Corey looked left and right at all the different stores. Clothing stores, beauty places, he wasn't having any luck. He knew Laney wasn't into girly girly stuff, she was different, which was what Corey loved about her.

He strolled through the huge mall, passing by each store, and couldn't find anything. Then, he finally came across the one store he knew he would hit the jackpot with.

"THE MUSIC STORE! Finally, something I have to work with!" Corey shouted

Corey rushed in, and he took in everything in sight. CD'S, posters, bases, anything he could imagine, was there. He strolled through aisle after aisle as he fantasized what the perfect gift for his Lanes would be.

"Oh Core! I love it!" Corey thought what Lanes reaction would be

He snapped out of his trance, and started looking again.

Corey finally found the perfect gift for Lanes.

He found a green base necklace in a bright red box. The base was an exact replica of hers. On the other side, there was an engraving that said "Center of my rock star heart."

Corey wasted no time paying for it, and rushed out of the mall. He ran so fast, he forgot to put his hood up to block the snow. As soon as he got out of the mall, he noticed a flyer blowing in the snow. It said "First Annual Christmas Rock Festival. Band wanted." He ripped the flyer from the wall, and put it in his jeans pocket. When he got back, Lanes wasn't there. Kon said she had to head home for a minute.

He immediately took the opportunity to wrap her gift, and hide it in his bedroom. Corey then hung up his jacket in the closet.

Within minutes as he walked back downstairs, Lanes was back.

"Hey there Lanes." Corey said

"Heyy Core." Lanes said smiling

Her eyes sparkled.

"Well look who's getting in the Christmas spirit." Kin and Kon teased as Corey blushed

"Cut it you two." Corey said

The twins finally ceased their teasing.

Corey got up on the stage.

"Annyywayyy, I just came back from that Holiday O Rama place down the road, and you'll never guess what I found." Corey said

"What?" Lanes asked

"Just guess." Corey said

"You got a gift for Trina?" Kon randomly asked

"Oh please, not even close." Corey said

"Then what?" Kin asked

"I guess you could sayyyy...WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EEEEVVVEEERRRRRRR!" Corey said super hyped

He took out the flyer and showed it to everyone.

"NO WAY! CORE, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Lanes asked

"I'm SUPER SERIOUS! WE ARE GONNA TOTALLY ROCK THAT FESTIVAL! Let's get our set list ready!" Corey said

"Woah woah slow down there cowboy, who's gonna drive us after even if we do get everything else ready?" Laney asked

"As much as I totally hate to say it-" Core was about to say

Kin interrupted him.

"Naahh, don't bother asking your pain of a sister, I'll just have our Mom drive us." Kin said

"You sure she'll be ok with something this sudden?" Laney asked

"Well, only one way to find out." Kin said pulling out his cellphone

"Let me see that flyer Core." Lanes said

Corey tossed it to her. She took a closer look at it.

"It also says, dress formal." Laney said

"Nooo problem." Corey said

"Easy for you to say, you're the one that doesn't have to try on a hundred different things." Lanes said

Corey chuckled.

"YYeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh, lucky me." Corey said

"Good news, just got off the phone with Mom. She said as long as the snow doesn't get any worse, she's ok with driving us." Kin said

"Sweeeeet! What about the set list?" Corey asked

"Oh come on. You're asking US what to play for a Christmas gig?" Kon asked laughing

"You're all about the Christmas songs bro!" Laney said laughing finishing Kon's sentence

"And not to mention, you got quite a ROMANTIC selection Core." Laney said wrapping her arms around Corey's neck, close enough to kiss his cheek.

Corey blushed.

"Yeah, I guess some of the Christmas songs I like ARE a bit romantic." Corey thought

"But hey, just asking you know. What're some of your favorite ones?" Corey asked

They all exchanged some looks, and after a while, they came up with a solid set list.

Corey finally finished writing the set list.

"All right! We finally got the songs for tonight!" Corey said

"This is going to be the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" Laney said

Corey fake coughed.

"That is if you can find out what to wear." Corey whispered to Kin and Kon

They chuckled.

"Yyyeaah laugh it up you three. You won't be laughing for long when I prove you wrong." Laney said

"IIIIII on the other hand, already got that whole thing all planned out for me." Corey said that seemed like he was gloating

"Well while you get yourself all handsome for tonight, I'll be heading home since the snow finally stopped falling." Laney said putting on her red coat pulling the hood up

Corey blushed hearing Lanes say that he was going to look handsome for tonight's concert.

"Have fun spending the entire night deciding what to wear!" Corey teased

"Ahh, shut it." Laney said

She made a snowball, and tossed it at Corey. It hit him square in the face, the twins laughed.

As he wiped the snow from his face, his face literally said "I'm not amused at all."

He then slowly walked out to the snow covered driveway. Corey slowly made a snowball, the twins watched in anticipation, their eyes wide.

"GET BACK HERE LANES!" Corey shouted while laughing

He tossed the snowball as she ran back home, and she got her in the back of the head.

"I'll get you back Core!" Lanes shouted as she ran

"I'll be waiting!" Corey hollered back trying not to laugh

He failed.

Laney was out of sight, the twins laughed.

"Hey, before you guys leave, could you help me get our stuff ready for the gig?" Corey asked

"Shouldn't we wait till Lanes gets back to practice before our Mom is ready?" Kin asked

"Depends, when did your Mom say she'd be able to drive us?" Corey asked

"When we tell her we're all set." Kin said

Corey felt a bit relieved. He exhaled.

"Alright, guess when Lanes gets back, we'll practice." Corey said

"Might as well get dressed up before then." Kon said

"We still got some time to kill, so we'll just head back." Kin said

"Alright, sounds good. Here's the set list." Corey said handing Kin the list of songs

They looked it over.

"Nice choices dude." Kon said

"Lanes was right, your choice in Christmas songs ARE romantic!" Kin teased

"I think I've had my daily dose of romantic teasing for one day." Corey said laughing

"Well, since the fun is over, we'll head back home too." Kon said

"We'll text Mom when we're all set." Kin said

"Sounds like a plan." Corey said

The twins walked back home, the snow starting to blow again, hiding their figures in the wind.

Corey closed the garage door, and went back up on stage. He picked up his guitar, and started playing a few chords from one of the songs from the set list. After that, he headed upstairs, and took a shower.

"I hope Lanes will like the gift I got her." Corey thought as he finished getting dressed

He then tossed his beanie on the bed.

Corey came out all decked out. He literally looked 'Dressed to kill'. He had on black dress shoes that shined in his reflection, black dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt tucked in, a striped red, green, and blue tie with a hint of black that gave each layer a stand out look, and a short vest buttoned up that hid the bottom half of the tie. He also parted his hair to the left, then right.

He saw that he still had some time to kill before Kin and Kon came back. He walked down the steps, vaulted back on stage, and started practicing some of the songs for their concert.

When he just finished, the rest of the gang showed up. Kin and Kon were wearing matching black suits, while Laney was still dressed in her normal outfit. She was holding a hanger with a black cover zipped around it.

"What are you wearing to the concert tonight Lanes?" Corey asked

"It's a surprise." Laney said winking at Corey

"Someone say seductive rock star." Kin whispered to Kon elbowing him and snickering

Laney heard him.

"Quite you!" Laney said punching his arm

"OW! I was only kidding." Kin said

"Enough mumbo-jumbo, let's get to practicing." Corey declared

Laney set her surprise outfit over the couch, making sure it wasn't going to get wrinkled.

They instantly shredded their hands off by the time they were done. They were all hyped for the concert.

"Love each song dude." Kon said

"Yeah, pure epicness." Laney said

"So, I guess we'll just pack everything up and tell your mom we're ready." Corey said

"Yep. Let's get to it." Corey said

Within seconds, they all packed up their instruments.

Corey just finished putting his guitar in his old case, one he's had for years. He engraved "Grojband" on the side of it, and he even taped a picture of him and Laney on the inside of it, the lining for the guitar was an old, faded, light blue, now it just looked green.

Kin dialed up his mom, and told them they were ready.

"Mom said she'll be here in a few." Kin said

"Ok dude." Corey said

"Ready for the concert tonight Core" Laney asked

"You know it Lanes. This will be our best concert YET!" Corey Said

They heard Kin's Mom's van pull up. Grojband stuffed their instruments in the van, and they drove to the Holiday O Rama.

"Check the flyer again Core. Does it say where we should be at?" Laney asked

"It says we should set up in the middle of the mall where the huge Christmas tree is at." Corey said

They arrived at the mall, and rushed out of the van to grab their stuff and get ready for their most important gig yet.

After a few short minutes of checking each directory, they finally made it to the stage. The Christmas tree was huge, it was literally plastered with ornaments, tinsel, and a mix of white and colored lights.

Behind the tree was a sign that said "Backstage lounge."

"Alright, let's do this!" Corey declared

They got their instruments set up on the stage, did a sound check, everything was going smoothly.

"I'm going to go change." Laney said holding her outfit and heading backstage

"What are you going to change into?" Corey joked

"A super sexy seductive rock star." Kon whispered

"I'm going to get you for that! You're going dooowwnnn!" Laney declared

Within minutes, she came out in a red dress, and red shoes. Corey's jaw dropped

"Heellloooo theerreee Lanes." Corey said loving her dress

"Don't get all flirty with me just yet." Laney teased

"That's after the show." Laney teased again feeling his cheek with her finger

Corey's face lit up, and his head spinned.

When everyone was ready, a crowd started forming.

"MEEERRRYYYY CHRISTMAS PEACEVILLE! Are you guys ready to ROCK THIS CHRISTMAS SEASON!?" Corey opened up

The crowd went wild.

"We are Grojband, and this is our first number!" Corey shouted striking the first chord

(Play Faith Noel by the Trans Siberian Orchestra here. watch?v=tHd1J3SMTas)

The crowd went completely nuts as Kin played the opening piano melody, and Corey supplied the craziest lick of all time. The lights on the stage went from strobe mode, to blue, red, white, and green flashes. Lanes played the baseline flawlessly, and the crowd was literally hypnotised by how the whole song turned out.

The audience applauded as they concluded the first song.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you all for having us tonight, here's our next number. I'm going to switch the mic over to my beautiful Laney here on the base, she's gonna sing this next one. Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for the beautiful, and talented, LANEY PENN!" Corey said

(Play Wrapped in Red by Kelly Klarkson here. watch?v=-2OLbM2_Ymc)

Laney set her base down, and took center stage, Corey was off to the side playing the rhythm guitar part.

Everybody's happy  
Snow is falling down  
Prayers are being answered  
Miracles all around

Laney leaned against Corey for a second, and went back to center stage. She winked at him again before facing the audience.

From afar I've loved you  
But never let it show  
And every year another  
December comes and goes

Always watching  
Never reaching

But this Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall

So I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

Blue is where I've been  
Green can't buy me you  
Silver bells remind me  
That mistletoe's for two

Laney turned to Corey and blew him a kiss.

So I found a color  
That only tells the truth  
That paints a picture  
Of how I feel for you

This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall

So I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

I'll never feel you  
If I don't tell you

This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall

So I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

The crowd went completely CRAZY! Laney sure could sing, it left Corey speechless when he was going to announce their next song.

"L-l-ladies and Gentelmen, LANEY PENN!" Corey said praising her

"You know, I just love this time of year don't you?" Corey asked over the mic

The crowd chuckled.

"This time of year is just really special cause you get to spend time with your families, and that special someone you love. So that's what this next number is about. When you're spending time with your special someone, and they gotta leave, but you say "Baby, its cold outside."" Corey said

The crowed whooped. Corey nodded to Kin, and he started the opening slow romantic melody. Laney put her base next to Corey's guitar.

"That's right everyone, just grab that special someone, and let em know how much you care about them." Corey said

(Play Baby Its Cold Outside by Dolly Parton and Rod Stewart here. watch?v=9frFggnz4P0)

Corey set his guitar down, and he paired up with Laney at the microphone. When they performed this song, it turned into a bit of a flirt, but it wasn't too obvious.

I really can't stay  
Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been  
Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice

Corey held Laney's hand.

I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

He then let Laney's hand slip from his grip. She walked away a bit, and turned her head back to him with a teasing look.

My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
And my father will be pacing the floor  
Just listen to that fireplace roar  
Now really I'd better scurry  
Sweetheart, what's your hurry?  
Well maybe just a half a drink more  
Why don't you put some records on while I pour

All the neighbors might think  
But baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there  
Oh, I wish I knew how  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell

Corey stroked Laney's hair

I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Laney playfully took his hand from her hair, and gently tapped his cheek with each "No, no, no" of the song.

I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
Mind if I move in closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay  
Baby don't hold out  
Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go  
Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no  
But baby, it's cold out there  
Oh, this welcome has been  
So lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out that window at that storm

My sister will be suspicious  
Gosh, your lips look delicious  
And my brother will be there at the door  
Waves upon a tropical shore  
Oh, my maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
Ooo, baby you're so delicious  
Well maybe just one little kiss more  
Never such a blizzard before

Oh, I've got to go home  
You'll freeze to the bone out there  
Say, lend me a comb  
It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand  
I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see?  
How can you do this thing to me?

Oh, there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Making my lifelong sorrow  
Well at least there will be plenty implied  
If you caught pneumonia and died  
But I really can't stay  
Get over that old out  
Baby it's cold outside

Ooo ooo ooo  
Hey, I gotta get out of here  
Come on, baby  
Come on what?  
Just give me five minutes more  
You sure know how to wear a girl down, don't you?  
Okay, okay, okay, okay

Mistletoe suddenly appeared above them, and they blushed. Corey looked to Kin and Kon.

"Don't look at us." They said at the same time

"We didn't even plan that." Kon said

They had to kiss, so they leaned in, and softly kissed. The crowd cheered.

"Thanks again everyone for coming out. We're going to leave you with this final number, its one I know all of you will enjoy, so feel free to join in. I'm gonna have Laney sing us out again." Corey said

Corey and Laney grabbed their instruments again.

(Play Underneath The Tree by Kelly Clarkson here. watch?v=EM2Fnp_qnE8)

"1! 2! 1 2 3 4!" Laney declared

Kon started the opening drum beat, and the rest of the band took it from there. The entire audience was on their feet. They even sang along through the whole song.

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

Tonight  
I'm gonna hold you close

Laney wrapped her arm around Corey as she sung the next line. Corey still shredded, and he totally loved this song.

Make sure that you know  
I was lost before you  
Christmas was cold and grey  
Another holiday alone to celebrate  
But then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

I found what I was looking for

Laney kissed his cheek, and Corey looked surprised, his eyes went wide for a second. The crowd chuckled.

A love that's meant for me  
A heart that's mine completely  
Knocked me right off my feet  
And this year I will fall  
With no worries at all  
'Cause you are near and everything's clear  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

And then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight

"THANK YOU AGAIN PEACVILLE! WE ARE GROJBAND! The twins Kin Kujira on keyboard, and Kon Kujira on drums, Laney Penn on Base, and I'm Corey Riffen! THANK YOU PEACEVILLE WE LOVE YOU! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Corey closed as they rushed backstage. Laney didn't even bother changing out of her dress.

The crowd was still cheering.

"What a show Core!" Laney said

"Yeeaahh. You two seemed to enjoy it." Kin said

"Ohh yeep. That's us, the twooo "love birds."" Corey joked

"I don't know about you, but when we get back, I'm going to lounge and kick back." Laney said

"You look lovely." Core said

"Awwww! Thanks Core. You're so sweet." Laney said

"Awesome songs dude." Kon said

"Yeah, the first one was good." Laney said

"Thanks. Glad to hear you guys liked the songs we did." Corey said

"Nice kiss there loovveeerrr boooyyyyy." Kin and Kon teased again

"Hey, there was mistletoe, we had to kiss." Corey said in defense

"Eiitthhheerr waaayyyy, it was a kiissss mwah mwah mwah." The twins mocked for like the one hundredth time today

The cheering from the crowd started to cease.

"Well, sounds like they're gone. Let's get our stuff packed up and head back." Corey said

They headed back on stage, and packed up their stuff. Everyone was done, except for Corey. He had trouble getting his guitar back in its case. When he finally managed to get the guitar in, he tried snapping it closed, but the top one broke off.

"Ugh dang it!" Corey said

"This was my first case." Corey said

"Ah well, at least its half closed, a little snow won't hurt anything." Corey said picking up the broken latch and putting it in his pocket

He took the picture of him and Lanes out from the case, and put it in his jeans pocket.

Kin called his Mom again.

"Mom? Yeah its me. We finished the gig, we were awesome!" Kin said

"WHAT!? You saw us?...And you got it video taped!? AND YOU'RE POSTING IT ON THE INTERENT!?" Kin said

"AWESOOOOOOOMMMEEEEE! WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS!" Corey shouted air guitaring a solo

"You're outside? The snow's finally stopped falling? Sweet! We'll be out in a bit." Kin said

Grojband finished packing up their stuff, and piled it all in the the twin's Mom's van.

Most of the snow already melted, but some flurries were still falling.

"Thanks again for driving us Mrs. Kujira." Corey said

"You're welcome. Anytime you guys need it." She said kindly

They reached Corey's place a few more minutes later. Grojband finished putting their instruments back on stage.

The twins got back in the van.

"Thanks again!" Corey called out

"You're welcome!" Mrs. Kujira said

When their van was out of sight, Corey closed the garage door.

"We were awesome tonight." Corey said

"Yeeep!" Laney said vaulting over the couch and plopping down on it.

Corey blushed once again.

"See something ya like?" Laney teased again

"Just someone beautiful." Corey said as he joined her on the couch putting her arm around her

"Ohh stop it." Laney said

"I'll be right back." Corey said as he rushed upstairs to give Laney her gift.

He came out seconds later holding the wrapped box in his hand. Before he went back to the couch, he lit a fire in their small fireplace. The wood crackled as it burned.

"Here. I got you something." Corey said rejoining her on the couch

"Aw thanks Core! You shouldn't have." Laney said

"But I did anyway." Corey said

They laughed.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Open it." Corey said smiling

She slowly started unwrapping her gift.

"Come on, what are we doing? Saving the paper? Tear it open." Corey joked

"Ok, ok." Laney said laughing

She tore the rest of the remaining paper.

Laney opened the bright red box, and she was awestruck.

"Ohh Core! Its beautiful! Thank you!" Laney said wrapping her arms around Corey's neck hugging him

"Look at the other side." Corey said

She let go of him, and read the engraving.

"Its PERFECT Core! I love it!" Laney said hugging him again

She put her new necklace on.

She then leaned into him, her now on top.

"Merry Christmas Lanes." Corey said

"Merry Christmas Core." Laney said

They looked at each other for a bit.

"You knnooowwww, there's still some time for YOUR gift. Close your eyes." Laney said sweetly

"As you wish." Corey said

He closed his eyes, he then felt Laney get off of him. Corey tried scooching back up as best he could without his eyesight.

"Okkkaaayyyyy, open your eyes." Laney said

Corey took in his gift. It was the exact same case he got when he first started the band. The engraving of "Grojband" was perfect. He literally jumped from his seat.

"H-h-hhhhhhOOOOOOOOOWWWW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FIND THIS!? EVEN THE ENGRAVING IS SPOT ON!" Corey said absolutely thrilled with his gift.

"Your other case seemed like it was on its last leg, so I called in a favor at the local music store." Laney said

"LANEY, YOU..ARE..THE..BEST! SERIOUSLY! THANK YOU!" Corey said hugging her super tightly

"You're welcome Core. It was nothing really." Laney said

They separated, and held one another in their arms

"Heeyy, remember those songs we did?" Laney asked

"You mean the duet we did and Wrapped in Red?" Corey asked

"Yeeep! Just like both those songs, its freezing outside, and we're together, and in all the white outside, I'm all Wrapped in Red." Laney said chuckling

"And green." Corey added

"Oh yes." Lanes said smiling

Corey broke their hold and took out the picture of him and his Laney, and put it in the new guitar case.

"There, now its JUST like the old one." Corey said

He then walked over to the small fireplace, and lit it. The fire crackled as the wood started to burn.

They rejoined in their embrace.

"Merry Christmas Lanes." Corey said

"Merry Christmas Core." Laney said

They inched closer for a kiss, and their lips met. They tilted their heads sideways, Laney asking permission, he accepted, and their tounges danced.

When air became necessary, they broke the kiss.

"That was...amazing." Laney said

"You said it Lanes." Corey said

"I never knew you were such a natural at this." Laney said impressed

"I guess its just one of those things that comes naturally." Corey said

"Hey Core." Laney said

"Yes Lanes? What is it?" Corey asked

"Follow me." Laney said

They walked out to the snow covered driveway.

"Ok Lanes. I'm here. What is it?" Corey asked

He was answered with a snowball to the face.

"GOT YAAAAAAAAAA! Told you I would get you back!" Laney said laughing

"And I told you I'd do the same!" Corey said laughing and throwing another snowball at her

"Ok! Ok! You got me!" Laney said

"Yes I did!" Corey said victorious

"Let's go back inside." Laney said

They walked back into Corey's warm house.

"That was fun Lanes." Corey said

"Yep, but not as fun as kissing you." Laney said

"Welllll in that case, THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Corey said

Laney tackled him to the ground and started french kissing him once again.

SLAM.

**Well, that's my first Grojband Christmas fanfiction. I know its a day late, and I feel SOOO bad about that. I was at my Aunt's place and forgot my computer. Luckily I saved it as a draft and finished it there. Anyways, like Corey said, MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! All that good stuff. Review if you liked it. If you liked this, check out CoreyXLaneyForever's fanfiction for Grojband. Big shout out! Thanks for helping me with Laney's gift!**


End file.
